


The Fort Alternative

by kellifer_fic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, M/M, Schmoop, pro-con lists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellifer_fic/pseuds/kellifer_fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the least destructive thing they came up with to occupy themselves since it's raining, believe me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fort Alternative

"What is this?" Derek demands, glaring at the blackboard that's been set up in the living room of the Hale house, the only area that's now mostly livable because the floors have been stripped and redone and, Stiles will take the credit for this, is mostly furnished.

"It's a pro-con list," Stiles says. He's tapping a piece of pink chalk against his chin and Scott is smirking at him from across the room. He knows he probably has different colors all over his face, mostly because Erica and Isaac stole the box and held him down to draw on him earlier in blues, reds and greens so a smidgen of pink isn't going to make any difference.

"I can see that," Derek says, furrowing his brow in his patented _you exasperate me by living_ way. "I'm kind of scared to ask what it's for when _allergies_ is on the con list."

"It's for a pack kitten," Allison pipes up and both Scott and Stiles look at her like she's totally sold them out. They'd wanted to build a compelling case before presenting it to the grumpy alpha. Allison shrugs and says, "What?" Her gaze then skips to Derek. "This was the least destructive thing they came up with to occupy themselves since it's raining, believe me."

"What were the other options?" Derek asks, sounding pained.

"There was fort building and then a few other things that might have resulted in broken bones and not ones that heal," Allison says, obviously not done tattling on them.

"I could totally jump from the top of the staircase to the bottom without breaking anything," Stiles scoffs and Allison gives Derek a _see what I mean_ look.

"No, you can't," Derek says.

"You do it all the time."

"Believe me, Stiles, I know there are many things you could do better than me," Derek begins but before Stiles can properly preen he adds, "Other than _anything_ physical."

"I've been totally getting buff lately," Stiles argues. "Plus Scott and I have been watching parkour videos-"

"Oh my god, not the parkour stuff," Erica says, wandering into the room and eying the blackboard. "Are we getting a kitty?"

"The pro's do seem to have it," Stiles says, indicating the board. "It looks like there is definitely a pack kitt-"

"You forgot a pretty big con," Derek interrupts and Stiles frowns at him.

"What? Like what?"

Derek snatches the pink chalk out of Stiles' grasp and then writes on the board on the con side in block letters _DEREK SAYS NO_. He circles it, draws an arrow to the pro side and then crosses the entire pro side out. 

"Ugh, you're a spoiler wolf," Stiles grumbles. Then his expression goes calculating and he sidles up to Derek, leans his head against Derek's chest. "Pack puppy?" he proposes.

Derek lets out a long, exasperated exhale but then says, "I'll think about it."


End file.
